Northern Lights
by Ember Ice
Summary: I drew a ragged breath and I knew it was over. I could not feel the air fill my lungs, or my heart beat within my chest. I was dead – I must be. This was some form of an afterlife, but was it heaven or was it hell? Takes place after Eclipse. Spoilers.
1. Chapter 1: Saint Peter

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. If there are any characters you do not recognize, please check the lexicon. No copyright infringement is intended. Fan characters are used.

**Summary: **Nearly a decade has past since the fateful day of Bella's transformation. The time has finally come that Carlisle feels she should be integrated into society, by again enrolling the young vampires in high school. His search for a new home brings him to the north-western end of Canada, to a small town called Vallyview, Alberta.

The Cullen family has grown by more then one member, but what happens when the family secret is again leaked to an innocent human girl? And how is Bella coping with her new life?

_**This is my fist Twilight fic attempt, please read and review.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: SAINT PETER**

I drew a ragged breath and I knew it was over. I could not feel the air fill my lungs, or my heart beat within my chest. I was dead – I must be. This was some form of an afterlife, but was it heaven or was it hell?

I opened my eyes and found that in death, I could still see. I was surrounded by white – walls, ceiling and floor. I could remember my hand, then arm, and finally my body, burning in an unquenchable flame. Bracing myself, I lifted my right arm gingerly, expecting to see a burned, blackened member. My gasp of surprise echoed loudly off of the plain walls. My hand was whole, unscathed and so pale it was almost translucent. I was cold – the realization had just hit me – and I was thirsty. This, I concluded reluctantly, must be heaven. Hell I was told, was filled with flames – and that means warmth, right?

As I debated these things in my head, I became aware of my other senses – hearing and smell. There were two men muttering beyond the walls of my cell, both of whom had a strong, sickly sweet smell. But one smell was stronger, with a slight vanilla flavor to it, and I remembered, I'd always loved the smell of vanilla.

I decided to try something, and experiment in two senses, one – to see if I could speak, and two – to find out where I was. My lips moved, but I uttered no words, only a hissing sound that reminded me of air escaping from a balloon. I tried again, and I managed to ask, 'where am I?' in a hoarse version of my melodic voice.

In the same second, the voices stopped, a door opened behind me. I was pulled into a sitting position – I had failed to realize that I was lying down – and a familiar pair of arms were wrapped around me, but their marble coolness was gone. They felt… normal.

"No…" I whispered, tears in my eyes, 'not you too…"

"Not me too what Ray?" asked a familiar liquid voice

"You're… dead too" I choked

"No Ray, I'm not" he almost laughed

"Aurora!" chimed a gleeful voice, "You're awake!"

"Alice?" I wondered, recognizing the voice

"Yes silly," she chided, "who did you expect?"

"Saint Peter." I answered her honestly, "But I told you to call me Ray. Now – where am I?" I wondered again

"In one of Carlisle's rooms" Alice explained, "Colin will explain the rest" She said as she backed out.

"It worked…" I murmured in awe, turning and burying my face in Colin's chest, "It worked!" I said more gleefully

"Yes" Colin smiled, "It did" He covered my mouth with his own, kissing me with a new passion, a way he'd never been able to kiss me before. And it all came flooding back. The crash, the truth, the bite and the days of pain. I closed my eyes against tears I could not spill as all my human memories re-surfaced, ever since that fateful day in eleventh grade.

* * *

It was February 14th, 2017. A blizzard-y valentines day – and it was their first day at school. As I sat in the lunch room, surrounded by my friends, I saw seven deathly pale students trickle in. Seven beautiful students. Their skin reminded me of the snow, as soft and gentle, without a hint of warmth or light – without a hint of life. And there was an odd craving. Upon closer observation, one could tell that their eyes were varying shades of yellow. From the richest of topaz to the most brilliant of gold, and some even had encroaching hints of black, of grey. Not unlike my own eyes, a bright silver, reflecting the snow's shimmering rainbow of light.

I had two of them in my class, girls. One a bubbly girl, no, a bubbly pixie with spiky black tresses. The second was a clumsy mahogany-haired beauty with amber eyes. I befriended them easily, though they were a little more reserved than the other students I'd met. I put it down as first day jitters. They introduced themselves as Alice Cullen, the pixie, and Bella Sawn, the brunette. They said the rest of them were family, adoptive and otherwise. They told me the boys – four, were their brothers. The largest one, a twelfth grader called Emmett, he was Alice's adoptive older brother. Then their was the tall, muscular blond. Jasper. But he wasn't a Cullen, he was Rosalie's brother, a Hale. Rosalie was the striking blond, the other female. The there was Edward. He was the one that all the girl's had their eye on. His bronze hair sparkled… but he was taken they said, only had eyes for Bella. Then finally, the last one, a little more… drawn from the family. He seemed quite, but Alice assured me otherwise. His name was Colin, Colin Frost – he was Bella's cousin. Both of their parents had died the year before in a car accident. I felt sorry for them, but then when I heard they'd been adopted by the Cullen's, like all children… It must have been great for them, to have a family like that, so close. All I had were my mother and father, and they never really were the nicest. Mother was so busy – she was a writer. She was always engrossed in her next 'hit' book. Though, they never turned out quite as she planed. In her attempt at exotic romance, she always managed to turn it into some kind of… horror. My father was busy too. He was businessman – what else. He traveled all the time. He was hardly ever home, and when he was – I wished he wasn't. He was violent, and he never got along with my mother. At least with her around, there was someone I could care for. My father… I never liked spending time with him. Sometimes I wished they'd just go away. But, after hearing Bella's story, I was thankful. You only got one family – one chance. I was thankful for what I had.

Over the course of a few weeks, I managed to piece together the rest of the family story, from what I could pick from Alice and Bella in class.

Alice couldn't remember her parents. She'd lived in an orphanage for years, before she met the Cullen's that is. The Cullen's, I was told, moved around a lot, never stayed in one place for long. Their father – if you could call him that – Carlisle, I think they called him – He was a doctor. They moved around a lot, and didn't like to stay in one place. See Carlisle, he got… bored at the hospitals. Never really found one he liked. And then there was Esme, their adoptive mother. She liked… different things, form what I could gather from what Alice said. She loved decorating and re-decorating old houses, and restoring them. A house-wife through and through. She was always looking for something new and exciting to decorate. She made a fortune off the few she sold. But then, the family must have all the money they needed from Carlisle. A doctor? He had to be rolling in the dough.

I didn't try and pry into the family, try to pry into their backgrounds that is. But I couldn't help myself. I asked Alice. She said, Edward's mother had died. She'd been really sick a few years ago, and was put into the hospital where Carlisle worked. Edward had visited often, he didn't want to be away from her. His father had died a little while before from the same illness. When Carlisle saw how heart broken he was, he couldn't just let him go. So, he offered him a place, a place in his family. He didn't have anywhere to go – so Edward accepted.

They all came to the family the same way. Carlisle would find someone in the hospital, someone with out a family and he offered them a place in his. It was so amazing, but it was all strangely unnerving. Seven children within, probably, ten years?

Emmett was on a camping trip with his family, Alice was saying, and a bear attacked his family. His parents and his older siblings were killed, and Emmett was injured, almost dead, when he was saved. A neighboring camper heard the yelling, and called the park ranger. They were all rushed to the hospital, but, Emmett was the only one who could be saved. It was around the same time that Edward was adopted, they were in the same area. I don't think Alice ever mentioned where it was.

Rosalie on the other hand, well, her parents disowned her. Her parents were old-fashioned, they tried to arrange her a marriage for her, but things didn't turn out so well. A few years before the wedding, she was raped and left for dead, by her fiancée. She hadn't even been brought to the hospital by her own family. Strangers found her, barely alive, in a gutter and they brought her in. It was another hospital, Carlisle had just started there, and, though he was young, he was one of the most skilled surgeons, so they asked him to work on her. They called her family, they wouldn't come in. She must have been devastated – poor Rose. Alice said she was 14 at the time – not quite old enough to face the world on her own. So, Carlisle offered her a spot. She was so happy, I mean, a really family, someone who would actually care for her.

Jasper was a head-case of his own. He came to Carlisle on his own time. He'd heard about the doctor – not even 30 at the time, but was told he took in kids from a number of families. Jasper had run away, after his parents told him Rose was dead, he'd just… run. Then his parents moved, they didn't try and find his, they just got up and left. He'd been in a couple of street fights. Alice said he had the scars to prove it. She was really taken with him – that's two down. Bella and Colin, they were the newest in the family. It was only a year ago they said. And they were happy; they'd been welcome with open arms.

It had been about three weeks since the Cullen's hace come to Valleyview high. I'd only managed to get a little bit of information out of Alice before That was when Mr. Mallory came by. He thanked me for the kindness I was showing to the new students, and reminded me that if I couldn't… '_Shut up and pay attention'_ I could share it all with him in detention. Alice shot me a look. But I wasn't going to say anything. I opened my books and started to pay attention, kind of. – well, it was more like passing notes, while letting the lecture go in one ear and out the other. It was English – I didn't need to pay attention as it was we were studying Macbeth, something I had read last year. The other books were boring, so I went ahead.

I was dying to hear more about the family – the Cullen's. I didn't hear any more until I managed to catch up to Alice later that day. She smiled

"Colin is single" she smiled at the blush that crept over my cheeks, "But Emmett and Rose? They're a couple" She gave me a fleeting smirk as she headed to her next class, and I too mine.

I didn't have any of the other Cullen's in my class, until that afternoon. It was in one of my least favorite classes, Math. And, there was Colin, the new one, the one Alice said was single. I could have died – but he was so quiet. So I went up and talked to him, he glared at me. It was cold, but, craving… It was strange. Alice had warned me, he was never good with strangers.

His was the only empty desk, and, it was by mine, and we were surrounded by a group of my friends, he didn't look to comfortable there. I let it pass. His eyes were darker than I remembered, I thought they were gold a few days ago,that morning, but they were almost… black. I must just be imagining things.

I caught up with Alice and Bella after school, in the parking lot, they were heading to their cars, they were _beautiful_. Alice had told me they preferred to drive to school. Edward had a silver Volvo, Rose a red Convertible and Alice drove a yellow Porsche. It was cold, Bella looked a little uncomfortable, but I was use to it. I'd been living in this stuff for as long as I could remember.

" Alice" I had called. I saw her turn, with a smile on her face

"Hi Aurora" She replied

"Call me Ray" I reminded, insisting everyone use my middle name.

"Okay, Ray then" Bella said

"What are you up to?" Alice wondered, with a… strange glint in her eye.

"I was just wondering," I started, "do you want to get together this weekend?"

"And do what?" Alice asked, amused

"I was thinking we could check out the town," I replied, "maybe go shopping" I shrugged

"Sounds fun" Bella nodded, "Though I'm not one for shopping, that's Alice here" She nodded to the pixie, I giggled.

"If you really wanted, we could probably make it to Edmonton and back if you rally wanted" I tried

" Edmonton?" Alice's eyes were wide, "You mean that big… shopping mall?"

"Yeah" I giggled, her face was so cute.

"We'd love to" Bella replied.

"Yeah" Alice was enthusiastic, "We could introduce you to our family too. I'm sure Edward won't let Bella go alone."

"Oh stop Alice" Bella blushed – if you could call it a blush. Her eyes were downcast, in what looked like a bashful gaze, but there was no blood in her cheeks.

"You know it's true" She pressed, "I could bring Jasper, and I'm sure Colin would like to tag along," she said looking at me

"I don't know" I replied, mimicking Bella's gaze, a slight blush on me cheeks. "He didn't look to happy to see me in math class."

"Oh?" Alice was intrigued, her eyes a little cooler

"He – glared at me. And he looked, hungry, like he was craving something. I don't know, it was a little frightening." I said, looking to the side

"I'm sure he'll be better tomorrow" She smiled warmly. "Just you wait. It was probably nerves. New school and all."

"I'm looking forward to it" I replied

"Anyhow" Alice cut me off, "Here comes Edward, and he looks ready to steel Bella away, so, we'll talk to you later"

"Ok" Alice nodded

"Oh, before you go" I tore a scrap of paper from my binder and pulled out a pen, "This is my home number, and this is my cell" I handed her the paper, "Call me if anything changes, or, if you just need to talk" I smiled

"Thanks" Alice smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow" She called over her shoulder as she headed to the Porsche.

I turned and walked to my own car, it was nothing special, a silver Altima – but it was my baby, and I wouldn't give it up for the world.

The next day, I waved at Alice during lunch, inventing her and Bella to sit with me and my friends during lunch, she shook her head, turning down my offer. She was going to sit with her family, until everyone got settled in. I understood – we'd see each other in English after all.

English was fun, Mr. Mallory was away, and we were watching a movie in class. The substitute teacher didn't mind if we were talking, so Alice didn't want to stop. She was really excited to go to Edmonton. I'd already cleared it with my parents, so they were fine with the trip. I figured we could stay for dinner, maybe catch a movie. Alice said we were taking two cars, the Volvo and the Mercedes, Carlisle's car. Edward liked to be alone with Bella. She said I'd be in the Mercedes with her and Jasper, and Colin was going to come. I asked her how Colin was doing – if he was feeling ok at the new school. She said he was, he was always nervous oin the first few days.

The rest of the week passed quickly. Alice was right – Colin's eyes were a lot brighter – almost amber or gold – they were really pretty. He was really welcoming. Alice had got him excited for the shopping trip. He said he wasn't one for shopping, but if it meant keeping a couple of girls company, he'd willingly oblige, he was making me blush. So, I couldn't wait.

Saturday morning dawn overcast, but warm–er, for February. Alice was outside my door at 8am. Honking her horn and urging me to hurry up.

"Ray" She called over her horn, "Ray, hurry up!" She urged "Get down here, we want to go!"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. I said goodbye to my mom – dad was away again. I walked out the door. I'd never seen the Mercedes before – it was spotless. Carlisle must take good care of it. I decided Carlisle must spend a lot of money on cars for the family. I climbed into the back, with Colin. It was awkward at first, then Alice got us talking. She introduced me to Jasper.

"Hi" I'd smiled warmly as the tension in the car evaporated.

I could tell it was going to be a long day, but, we were going to have fun – I just knew it.

* * *

**Though I've never experienced it, being burned at the stake can't be all that bad, so flames are welcome, but I prefer constructive criticism. **

**Also, I'm on the lookout for a ****Beta,**** so please let me know if you're interested **

**X3 Emmy X3 **


	2. Chapter 2: Glittering

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Here's the second part, sorry if it's a bit tedious at the beginning, it is all relevant in the end.

I would actually like to dedicate this chapter to okaycomupter, who is kind enough to watch for updates on my story.

**

* * *

**_I rolled my eyes and giggled. I said goodbye to my mom – dad was away again. I walked out the door. I'd never seen the Porsche up close before – it was spotless. Alice must take good care of it. I guess, it was her father I decided. Carlisle must spend a lot of money on cars for the family. I climbed into the back, with Colin. It was awkward at first, then Alice got us talking. She introduced me to Jasper._

"_Hi" I'd smiled warmly as the tension in the car evaporated. _

_I could tell it was going to be a long day, but, we were going to have fun – I just knew it. _

**Chapter 2: Glittering **

I didn't realize how quickly the ride was passing, until we showed up at the West Edmonton Mall. I guessed the ride must have been the three hours and forty-five minute ride I was expecting. I was shocked when I looked at the clock. It read 10:30, and we'd left my house just after 8:00 that morning.

"Alice" I looked at her curiously, "What happened to the drive? I mean – it should take 3 hours and 45 minutes!"

"I drive kind of fast" She admitted, looking bashful.

I rolled my eyes; we'd have more time to shop at least. I decided I'd to voice my opinion, Alice's enthusiastic nod was all the response I needed.

She hopped out of the car, quickly followed by Jasper and Colin. Not wanting to be left behind, I followed. Looking around the parking lot, I noticed the silver Volvo that Edward drove. "Edward's here too?" I asked

"Yeah" Alice admitted, "He drives even faster then I do – or, maybe it was Bella, She loves to drive the fastest" Alice smirked. Some inside joke I presumed.

"Come on," Jasper said dully, "I told Edward we'd meet them in the food court"

"And we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago" Colin voiced

I giggled – I was doing that a lot lately. Alice and Jasper hurried ahead, leading the way. I fell into step behind them, with Colin at my side. A warm blush crossed my cheeks. It was different – he wasn't in an uncomfortably close proximity, I just didn't expect him to be there. A crimson blush crept to my cheeks.

Bella greeted me happily when we met in to food court, Edward was silent.

Alice broke the uneasiness first. "So" she beamed, "Where did you want to star?"

"Star?" I asked dumbly

"Shopping of course Ray" She chimed, this was your idea after all"

"Right…" I trailed off. I could see it now – if I was a character from one of those cute Japanese cartoons I had watch as a kid, I'd have a sweat drop on the side of my head right now. Thankfully, I didn't. I was just as human as the rest of the group – I think.

"Ray" Alice asked slyly, "What would you say your general wardrobe consists of?"

I looked at her blankly, then down at my self, and looked up again. "Jeans and a sweatshirt?" I replied, as I was raising my head

She giggle, "This is going to be fun" was all she said before she whisked us away.

I wasn't sure how fast we were moving, but I was surprised, when I looked over my shoulder to see that Edward, Jasper and Colin were keeping pace nicely. "Where are we going?" I asked

"You'll see" Alice giggle, she had a rather frightening look on her face.

The first store we stopped at was popular – Garage. It was an older store, but still in good taste.

"Finally" I heard Bella sigh beside me, "Alice has someone else to dress up"

"What?" I looked alarmed, before looking at Alice again, "Alice, I'm not going to have the money for all of –" She cut me off

"Don't worry" She assured me, "it's going to be a treat" She beamed

"Alice, I can't let you so that" I said, "I mean, your 16"

"Yeah" She said, "remember my father?"

"Right" I'd forgotten about her father

"Daddy" She played the word up, "Gave me a credit card" She smiled, pulling out a silver plastic rectangle

"Lucky you" This may end up being a longer day than I thought. I loved shopping, but I could afford anything much

"Don't worry" I heard Colin reassure from beside me, "Alice will have her fun, and you'll have a new wardrobe by the end of the day" I giggled and blushed, again.

I didn't know what it was about him, maybe it was his hair, it was a silky honey-brown colour. Or his Amber eyes, or pale complexion. Or maybe it was his athletic build. Or may, it wasn't a physical reason at all, but whatever it was, I couldn't place my finger on it.

Before I could say 'oh my _god_' Alice had me stuffed in a dressing room with piles of clothes. Everywhere I looked there was a new outfit. And not only did Alice insist I try them all on, but she wanted me to model them for her and the rest of her family. Tedious, yes but, fun none the less.

It was Alice who giggle when I came out, striking the most random poses, and pulling funny faces – she loved. I got a good few outfits from that store.

The rest of my day proceeded accordingly. Alice would push me into a dressing room, a pile of clothes in her hand, and then hand me outfit by outfit to try on.

I was shocked. It was two o'clock and we'd gone through the majority of stores in the mall – that I'm sure was a record. Not only had we gone through them, but we – we'll, Alice – had bought out half the store. I wasn't sure what my mom would say when I got home with a few pounds of bags, best to wait and see I guess.

Alice stopped me, saying I should eat

"Alice" I said, looking at her accusingly "I ate just before I left – what about you?"

"It's ok" She assured me, "we all had a really big breakfast"

"But" I tried, "you should still eat"

"It's ok" She said finally

I pondered the thought, remembering the last week. I had never actually eaten with Alice and Bella at lunch, but whenever I saw them at lunch, they weren't touching their food. I guessed that was just the way they were.

"If you insist" I sighed, rolling my eyes, "I'll just get… a sub" I decided

"Go ahead" Alice urged as I stepped up to the counter. Finally – something I could buy on my own.

I ordered my favorite sub, but stopped short when I turned to the cash, Colin was standing there, "I can pay for it" I insisted

"Not if Alice has anything to say about it" he shook his head, "we're treating you today"

I grumbled in response as Colin handed over the money.

"C'mon" Colin urged me, "Hurry up and eat, apparently Alice has a good plan for the rest of the day."

"Like what?" I asked, "We've already cleaned out like half the mall" I giggled, and mentally hit myself – enough with the giggling I'd decided

"Alice said something about… lingerie" Colin grimaced

"Great" I rolled my eyes. Sitting down at the table Alice had grabbed, I obediently ate my meal. I was accompanied by the occasional sigh or groan from Edward and Jasper. I didn't eat that slow I though, but the second I had finished my meal, Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me along speedily in her wake.

"Shopping" She giggled – I rolled my eyes

"Don't you think you've spent enough today Alice?" I asked

"Of course not silly" She giggled, "We've still got more stores to hit"

"Like what?"

"Didn't Colin tell you?" She asked, shocked, "Lingerie"

"Alice, we shouldn't" I pressed, "What will the guys think?"

"The guys" Alice smirked, "Won't care – in fact, I'm sure they'll quite enjoy it"

"Great" I rolled my eyes, "That's just what I need – guys staring at me"

"Or worse" Alice chimed

It took me a few moments to think of what was worse. "I don't even want to know" I stopped Alice. She whisked me into the nearest store. Much to my disappointment, I found out what was worse. Not only were Alice and Bella pushing items on me, but so were the boys.

"Pigs much" I muttered under my breath, only to be answered by a fit of giggles – odd, I was _sure_ I had whispered – how could they hear me? I gave up on the thought a few minutes later

"C'mon Ray" I could hear Alice form the other side of the dressing room door

"No!" I said firmly, "I am NOT coming out I this when there are guys there"

"Bella" Alice said, bored

"They're gone" Bella insisted, but I could hear her giggling. "Edward" She chocked out between laughs, "No – EDWARD!" She said more firmly, and I heard him stomp away like an injured child.

A few minutes later, when I was sure the coast was clear; I opened the dressing room door.

"Very nice" Alice approved as I stepped out in a matching bra-and-panty number. "Now try this on," she pushed something else on me. The pile of clothes outside the door dwindled with each nod of approval. Finally, Alice handed me the last item – another sleepwear set. I sighed, submitting. I retreated back into the safety of the change room to pull the black silk cami and matching boy-shorts, the stepped out for approval.

"Well?" I rolled my eyes

"I don't know…" Alice had a mischievous glint in her eye, "_Colin_" she called in a singsong voice

"No!" I cried, hiding in the change room.

"Just joking" Alice insisted as I sighed and opened the door again – I had yet to receive a verdict. I slammed the door closed again less than a split second later.

"Alice" I hissed menacingly through the door. Colin had been standing right behind her, staring at me.

"What?" She giggled, "Just a bit of harmless fun"

"Well it's not so harmless when it's me being stared at!"

"Is that even a word?" she teased me

"Of course it is" I dropped the topic

"It was good while it lasted" Colin shrugged

"Pig" I muttered

"I heard that" he replied in a singsong tone

"I know you did" I shot back, sticking out my tongue at the door like a child. "Alice" I asked, "Is there anything else?"

"No" She beamed, "You've tried on everything"

"Oh joy" I sighed. I removed the items from the change room and Alice brought a god-sized pile to the cash. "Alice" I sighed

"You'll thank me later" She insisted, handing over her credit card. I gave p and allowed her to pull me through another handful of stores. When she stopped in front of a swimwear store, I hung back.

"Why are we going in here?" I asked, "It's the _middle of winter_" I emphasized

"What's your point?" Alice asked innocently, pulling me into the store. Glancing over the racks, she began pulling items into her arms as she pushed more on Bella and me.

Grudgingly, I modeled the suits for Alice and Bella, who were accompanied by Jasper, Edward and Colin.

Alice, Bella and Colin approved a number of the suits Alice had chosen for me, while Edward and Jasper gave me blank stares.

By the time we had left the store, Colin was graciously carrying another bag for me – thanks to Alice.

"What now?" I asked as we left the store. Glancing at my watch, I saw that it read 3:30. We had five-and-a-half hours left until the mall closed.

"Now" Alice smirked, "We're going to have some fun"

I groaned, "But" I insisted, "We were already having so much fun…"

"We still want to check out the water and amusement parks" Alice prompted

"Then you need food" Colin said – I ignored the _'you_'.

"And on our way up, Edward and I saw this gorgeous theater – and thought we'd catch a movie on the way home" Bella finished.

I rolled my eyes as I walked, I noticed Edward and Bella lag behind, but thought nothing of it.

**X3 Isabella Swan-Cullen X3**

"I don't like this" Edward muttered to me, "It's too soon!" He insisted

"Lay off it Edward" I shot back in a hiss, "You were the same"

"No I wasn't" He insisted

"You fell for me the first day I walked through the doors to Forks High" I reminded more gently.

"So did half the male population" He reminded me, "But I'd already been there for two years" He countered

"And Ray's been at Valleyview for two _and a half_ years" she reminded me, "This time, Colin is the new one."

"It's not right" Edward tried again, "It's too soon!"

"How so?" I asked

"It's only been nine years since we changed you" He looked at me longingly

"So?" I asked, bewildered

"We've still got the Volturi on our backs. They don't know we've changed you yet. If they find out we told another human…" He trailed off, allowing my imagination to finish the sentence. They'd do something drastic – they may even feed on her.

"They won't care" I shook the thoughts from my mind, "And if they do show up, there are nine of us – ten if he wants her" I nodded in Ray's direction

"No" Edward pressed, "I'm not going to let it happen"

"Your not going to have a say" I reminded him, "He cares for her – as much as Emmett cares for Rosalie, as much as you care for me" I said quietly

"How do you know?" Edward asked quietly

"Edward…" I reminded him. Ever since he'd changed me, I'd been able to feel and read peoples emotions, though I couldn't control them like Jasper could. Alice called it empathy, and was overjoyed by the fact. Edward had a tendency to forget about my ability.

"Bella, I don't care. They're not right for each other" He sighed

"You'd better not tell him that" I meant Colin, "He's mad enough as it is"

Edward looked up. Colin kept glancing over his shoulder, glaring at us. Edward sighed, "But still"

I cute him off, "Stay out of it. Leave it alone, and he'll leave you alone"

"She really likes him" he sighed

"I know" I responded

"No I mean she _really_ likes him" he drew a heaving breath, "She's really shy and nervous around him"

I rolled my eyes – he was telling me about her emotions, even if he was picking them out of her thoughts.

"She's going to find out soon anyhow" I said nonchalantly, eyeing Edward.

"How?" He asked, looking at me. Apparently he hadn't been in Alice's head lately.

"He's going to be cold"

"What?"

"Your skin" I reminded him, "It feels like marble"

"How is she going to figure that out" he asked

"She's going to touch him. The she's going to ask him about it" I rolled my eyes – boys.

"I'm going to have a talk with that boy"

"Edward – he's older than you are and his control is just as good." I pointed out

"So?" He gave me a blank look – he didn't care

"He knows what he's doing!" I reminded him firmly again, "Let him figure this one out himself" Edward growled. "Edward" I placed a hand on his arm, "you can't do anything – just leave it"

"Fine" He submitted, "But if anything gets out of hand, I'm stepping in"

"Have fun with that" I rolled my eyes as Edward looked up

"Alice is waiting" He said pointedly, "She's wondering what's taking so long"

"She knows what's taking so long" I pointed out, "But we should hurry up anyways" I pulled him along after me.

**X3 Aurora Ray Falls X3**

Alice dragged us down to the water park, insisting we wear the new bathing suits she'd bought us. It was fun – frolicking in the water, drifting down the lazy river, playing on the water slides. It was relaxing. I got to spend a lot of time with the Cullens – And Swans and Frosts and Hales. It was a great chance for me to get to know them better.

It was… strange though. On the lazy river, under the glass ceiling, you could see that the sun had come out and was shining brightly. It was almost like Colin was _glittering_. I had stayed by him the most – it was Alice's idea, but I didn't mind.

I lanced around at the others. Alice lay stomach-down on her inflated raft, letting her fingers and toes trail in the water. Jasper was stretched out on his back; his head resting on Alice's exposed back. Bella and Edward were entwined on a single raft; his arms snaked carefully around her waist, holding her in place. I looked more closely at the other couples. The seemed to be sparkling. Glancing at my own body, I saw the droplets of water that clung to my skin. I assumed the others were in a similar position, and that it was just the suns reflection off the water that gave the illusion of sparkle.

But it caught my eye again later, when we were drying off. In the light of the setting sun, Alice's race seemed to shimmer. Again, I passed it off as a trick of the light and pushed it to the back of my mind, following Alice obediently to the Amusement park.

"Alice no" I tried to insist, seeing the rollercoaster that loomed ahead of us. "I'm not good with this sort of thing…" I trailed off

"Fine" the pixie rolled her eyes, "I'm going on _at least_ once though" the insisted

"Have fun" I said, sitting down on a bench. Colin sat beside me, "you're not going on?" I asked surprised.

"I don't like coasters" He shrugged, I left it at that

Alice's '_at least _one' turned into five rides of the coaster, and five lines to wait through.

It was eight o'clock by the time she'd had her full. "Ray" Alice turned to me, beaming, "You go ahead with Colin and get some food. Jasper, Edward, Bella and I will load all the bags into the cars" She assured me, gathering up a quarter of the bags in her arms, while Jasper and Edward took the rest. "Then, when your done, we're going to a movie"

"Fine" I sighed, trudging up to the food court.

"What are you in the mood for?" Colin asked

"Nothing your going to buy me"

"Fine by me" he backed off as I settled on a slice of pizza and a salad. However, when I got to cash, Colin was there, handing over a crisp twenty-dollar bill, his cell phone in his other hand.

I sighed, defeated, eyeing the phone in his hand, "Alice?" I concluded. He nodded.

"She also said that you've been invited to spend the night" He said pointedly, "Just try not to tell Edward" I nodded, deciding I'd call home on the way to the movie

I took my time eating, and then allowed Colin to escort me to the Mercedes.

"Your mother's going to call" Alice warned me, just as my phone began to sing

I eyed Alice suspiciously as I answered my phone. Beneath me, the car purred to life. "Hello mother" I answered sweetly

"Aurora? Aurora!" She was frantic, "Where are you?"

"In Edmonton, shopping with my friends" I replied calmly

"When will you be home?" She demanded

"Actually" I eyed Alice, "I was invited to stay at the Cullens tonight – if that's okay with you" I added hurriedly

"Yes, yes, its fine" my mother brushed it off, "Just don't scare me like that again"

"Alright" I rolled my eyes; "good night" I heard the other line 'click' as my mother hung up. "That was pleasant" I muttered acidly, stowing my phone. "So" I looked up as Alice pulled out of the parking lot, "What are we going to see?"

"Bella" she smirked, "Is dying to see a horror"

"Great" I rolled my eyes. If there was one type of movie I couldn't stand – it was horror.

"Oh don't be scared" Alice teased, "You'll have Colin there to protect you." I blushed at this, hoping the moonlight would hide the crimson flush. Alice snickered from the front seat. Somehow – she knew.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time the movie let out. I was asleep on my feat and a little worse for the wear. For the half of the movie that I hadn't been hiding behind my hands, my face had been buried in Colin's shirt. He had laughed at this at first, and pried my gently from his chest. He had lifted the arm rest from between us so I could be more comfortable in my fright. He wrapped a protective arm around my shoulders as she soothingly stroked my hair.

His hands were cold, but comforting, and I nestled deeper into his icy chest to block out the horror film.

He helped me into the car, a guiding arm slung gently about my waist. He continued to help me as I crawled into the back seat of the Mercedes before he slid in beside me.

At some point during the ride – after we left I presumed – I fell asleep nestled into Colin's shoulder.

When I half awoke later, we had pulled up in front of an exquisite Victorian-style mansion. I heard myself groan slightly as I slumped onto the seat. I felt a cold pair of arms curl under my body and lift me gently from the cool leather upholstery of the car. A short while later, after climbing a flight–and–a–half of stairs, I was laid to rest on a bed. I felt my stray bangs pushed gently from my forehead as a cold pair of lips replaced them.

"Sleep well Ray" I heard a voice murmur though the darkness. A smile crept to my lips as I drifted gently back into the clutches of sleep.

* * *

First, I would like to apologies to anyone who dislikes when the point-of-view is changed. I will swear to you know that as long as I can avoid it, this story is written from only two different perspectives.

I would like to point out that I have never been to the west Edmonton mall myself, though I have done a fair amount of research on the Mall's web site.

I am aware that at the present time there is NO lazy river, but many things can be changed in nine years time. As lazy river rides are becoming more and more popular, I am assuming that at some point a lazy river attraction WILL be added to the World Waterpark in the West Edmonton mall.

This is also to serve as a reminder: this story takes place nine years in the future, and things will have changed, even slightly, by that time. Also, this story is set mainly in Canada, where there are different stores and such (as a note to the mention of Garage: This is purely a Canadian chain at this time and so far, there is no talk of expanding into the US)

Please be sure to read and review; I'd love to hear whatever you have to say.

And I'm am still on the lookout for a Beta!! Please let me know if you're interested.

**X3 Emmy X3**


	3. Chapter 3: Calla Lilies

**Disclaimer:: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

And now: Part 3. Sorry for the delay, I worked longer hours then I expected this past weekend – but her it is, Chapter 3!!

It's done in a different point-of-view then chapters 1 and 2, so I hope you enjoy it!

I also wanted to mention that I have been doing a lot of research for this story, from reading Stephanie Meyers personal responses on Twilight Lexicon, to searching for dresses and invitations and images for you. I prey the work wasn't in vain.

**SPECIAL THANKS: **to painsbeauty for her reviews!!

* * *

**Recap:** _When I half awoke later, we had pulled up in front of an exquisite Victorian-style mansion. I heard myself groan slightly as I slumped onto the seat. I felt a cold pair of arms curl under my body and lift me gently from the cool leather upholstery of the car. A short while later, after climbing a flight–and–a–half of stairs, I was laid to rest on a bed. I felt my stray bangs pushed gently from my forehead as a cold pair of lips replaced them._

_"Sleep well Ray" I heard a voice murmur though the darkness. A smile crept to my lips as I drifted gently back into the clutches of sleep._

**Chapter 3: Calla Lilies **

**X3 Isabella Sawn-Cullen X3**

It was not ten minutes after Colin left the guest bedroom that I slipped in. I settled into the lounge on the far side of the room and watched Ray sleep.

It was calming, and the closest thing I'd gotten to sleep in nearly a decade. I understood why Edward willingly spent all those nights in my room, before I was changed.

I let my thoughts drift back to those days, my last days as a human, after Victoria was gone.

* * *

It was mid-June, 2007. It was just days ago that the Cullens and the Werewolves, and Jake and Edward had defeated – destroyed – Victoria and her coven of newborns. And then Jane had shown up. 

But I was afraid I still had my greatest enemy to face – Charlie in a rage. I sat silently beside Edward in my truck. He was driving slowly, worried by my stony silence. "Bella," he said for the thousandth time, 'You don't have to do this – not now at least – not ever" he reminded me, "I wont see you in pain for me." _You don't have to marry me – I'll still change you._

"Its fine" I shook my head, finally speaking, "They deserve a chance to say good-bye."

"But they won't know that it's goodbye forever" he reminded me, "Just goodbye for now."

"We'll think of something" I murmured, "maybe we'll go on a Caribbean tour in a private plane, and get lost at sea" I gave him a quirky smile.

"You know" He said, taking my left hand in his, "That just might work." He kissed my ring – his mothers ring, and gave me a warm smile in return.

"Well" he said a few moments later, my hand still in his stony one, "Its time to face the music." I sighed, removing my hand from his.

Charlie' cruiser wasn't in the driveway. I had time to butter him up.

In the kitchen, I began to drag out raw ingredients, as well as an old cook book. It was time to make Grandma Swan's Stroganoff again. Edward was being his usual helpful self – pulling faces at the raw ingredients and jumping just out of reach as I made to swat at him.

Charlie walked in just as I was pilling stroganoff on his plate. "Dinner smells delicious Bells" he announced, sauntering into the kitchen and seating himself in his chair. He nodded politely to Edward as I served him, ensuring my ring was in full view. I didn't think his interrogating me about the ring would make it any better, just that it would help finish everything that much quicker. Charlie completely ignored everything short of his food, and I sighed as I served myself. Edward sat beside me in silence, a comforting hand on my leg.

"Charlie" I looked up when he had finished his meal. I had barley touched my food. "Could we speak to you in the living room?" He just nodded, relocating to his armchair. A quick glance assured me I was between him and his gun belt as I sat with Edward on the sofa.

"Charlie" I started, "Dad?" he looked up, acknowledging me as I spoke. "I – we have something to tell you."

"God Bells" He stood up hurriedly, his eyes wild, "your not – pregnant – are you?" he demanded haltingly.

"No" I assured him, "Dad – please sit down."

He shook his head, "I'll stand"

"Dad" I said slowly, "Edward proposed to me today" I gave Edward a quick, apologetic look for the lie. He nodded at me, telling me to continue. Charlie sat down heavily, his face pale and his knuckles white. "And I said yes." Charlie's face became ashen, but Edward silently urged me to continue. "Dad – I'm engaged" I tried to read his face, looking for some reaction. Suddenly, Edward grabbed my arm, pulling me hurriedly to my feet and half carrying me to the door.

"I'm sorry Bella" he apologized when we were around the corner. "His thoughts got dangerous."

"Its okay" I said blankly, shocked. I'd seen a flash of something that scared me in Charlie's eyes – and what scared me most, was that I had no idea what it was.

"Call Renée when you get in – before Charlie does." Edward advised me, "You'll have time" I nodded slowly.

When we pulled up to the Cullens, Alice was standing outside with a phone in her hand. I smiled gratefully. Edward took my hand as I dialed my mom's number. "Hello?" her voice flooded over the line.

"Hi mom" I replied.

"Bella?" She asked.

Ignoring her question, I proceeded, "are you sitting down?" I asked.

"Why?" She grew suspicious, "Bella, are you pregnant?" She asked, "Is it Edward?"

"No mom" I assured her, rolling my eyes. Why did everyone think Edward had gotten me pregnant? "Edward is at fault though" I teased him.

"What did he do honey?" She grew protective, "Did he leave you? Did he hurt you? Did he try to force –" I cut her off.

"Breath mom" I reminded her, "He proposed to me" the other end of the line was silent. If I hadn't heard my mother's steady breathing, I would have tough she'd hung up. "And I said yes." Still no sound, "I'm getting married mom" I waited.

"That's great honey" She said after a minute, "Your sure this is what you want?"

"Yes mom, I'm sure"

"What did Charlie say?" She was looking for backup

"He looked like he wanted to shoot someone, so we left before he had the chance."

"Congratulations Bella honey" my mom sighed, "Where's the wedding?"

"Here in Forks" I told her.

"When did you want me up?" I stared blankly at the phone – I had no idea what she was talking about. "To help you plan – and pick out your dress and – everything" she finished lamely.

"Whenever you want mom – we have a planner and I have my dress" my mother was silent again. "It was a gif from Esme. Alice helped pick it out and size it. All that's left are the alterations – and Alice is helping us plan" I told her, Edward gave my hand an encouraging squeeze and I gave him a bright smile in return.

"What about bridesmaids?" my mother drilled – Edward and I had spoken about the wedding party yet.

"I'm not sure. Alice is my maid of honor, but I'm still trying to choose between one and two bridesmaids. It all depends on Edward, if he can find a third groomsman or not.

"I want Angela in the party. If Edward has a third usher, then I'm going to ask Rosalie as well" I decided.

"Well Bella, it sounds like you've got everything under control." My mother said, "Do you have a date?"

"It will be early August – before the thirteenth" I told her.

"So soon?" I heard her bite her tongue, to stop her from protesting, "Alright Bella," She submitted, "Just promise to keep me informed."

"You'll be the third to know" I swore. "After Edward and Alice." That was a lie. Alice would know before me, and Edward would dig it out of her head. My mother would be the first to know after me – but that wasn't something I could tell her.

"Alright – and Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Give your father a few hours" She suggested warmly.

"Thanks mom" I smiled and hung the phone up, returning it to Alice.

* * *

A door creaked open and my eyes flew open with it. 

"Bella?" Called a voice in hushed surprise.

"Hi Colin" I replied in a whisper.

"Is everything ok?" He asked me, I nodded in reply,

"Okay, do you mind if I join you?" he indicated an armchair a little ways away from the bed.

"Go ahead" I shrugged, it was his house too.

"She looks so peaceful" he sighed, gazing at Ray.

"You really care for her, don't you?" I smiled, knowing the answer.

"Yeah" he looked at the floor, "But I'm worried' he admitted, "What will she say when she finds out what we are?"

"You'll find out soon" chimed Alice, settling beside me, "it's almost time you tell her."

"What did you see Alice?" Colin asked as I tuned out their conversation, returning to my memories.

* * *

It was nine-thirty before I managed to return home. Alice and Edward flanked me as I entered the door. The lights were on as I entered the living room, and Charlie sat worriedly in his armchair – exactly as I had left him. 

"Bells!" he jumped to his feet and came to smother me in a hug. "I'm so sorry.' I could hear his voice breaking "I thought I'd lost you" he admitted, "I thought you'd moved out."

"No" I assured him, "mom suggested I let you calm down for a few hours."

"You've talked to Renée?" He asked blankly, "you told her?"

"Yes" I nodded. "She doesn't like how soon we're planning it" _the wedding _"but she's happy and I'm pretty sure she approves" I told him slowly.

Charlie opened his mouth to ask questions, but Edward cut him off before he got the chance.

"The wedding will be here in Forks officer Swan. Bella has asked that I be no later then the 13th." He said respectfully. "It will be a smaller ceremony – just our families and closer friends. Forks doesn't have any large halls and we don't want to have the ceremony or reception indoors, so we're looking at a few outdoor venues. We're hoping to hold the actual ceremony under a tent, but the reception will be under the stars." I could see him glance at Alice from time to time for the odd detail; "Alice has volunteered to be our planner" he gave to floor up to Alice, who eagerly continued.

"You see Charlie" She said, "ever since Edward told me he was planning to propose to Bella, I've been envisioning the _perfect_ place for the ceremony." She smiled, she'd known this for a while, and I guessed she'd had a vision. "You see, there's a clearing not far outside of Forks that our family goes picnicking at" she explained, "And we'll enjoy a game of baseball" She eyed me, hoping I'd catch on. I nodded – I knew the place she was talking about. It was the same place they'd had that terrible battle not two weeks ago. "It is a little ways off the beaten path, but I've made some calls and we've got a simple way around that."

She took a breath, allowing Charlie to ask a few questions.

"But to do all this, it will be incredibly _expensive_" he tripped over the last word, "I'm not sure Renée and I have the funds to fulfill your vision Alice."

"Actually" Edward interrupted, "Carlisle and Esme would like to pay for it all," He eyed me, "As a wedding present"

"That's – very generous," admitted Charlie, a look of relief weeping across his face.

"And then" Alice pressed on, "I'd like to hold the reception in the lawns of our house" Alice said, "The space is large enough" she pointed out, "And if the weather refuses to cooperate, we have more then enough room inside as well" Charlie nodded in approval.

"Dad, I wanted to ask your advice on the date" I said slowly. "I want you and mom to have some say too – not just Alice and her Parents."

"Well" Charlie thought for a moment, "What about the 11th of August?" He suggested, "It's a Saturday, so you should be able to avoid any conflicts with work"

"Alice?" I looked at her

"I agree with Charlie. You wont have to worry about interrupting many work schedules" She nodded enthusiastically. "Next, we need to decide on a colour scheme, pick the wedding party, choose your flowers, finalize transportation, rent chairs and tables…" She rattled on

"Bella" Charlie interrupted softly, "Why don't you spend the night with Alice – all these planning ideas are a little too out-of-my-league" He admitted.

"I don't see a problem with that" Edward nodded, "Esme said your welcome any time. She'll be delighted to be included"  
"Bye dad" smiled as I moved to steer Alice towards the door.

"Bella" Charlie called just before I stepped out the door.

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry I broke my promise" He hung his head, "Thank you for keeping yours"

"Don't worry about it" I gave him a warm smile, "no harm no foul."

"Thanks – now go" he shooed me out the door, and I escaped quickly after Edward

The ride to the Cullen's was short, as Alice was driving and her excitement for the upcoming night of planning was overwhelming. It was Alice who whisked me form the car and up to her room, where she had a teetering pole of Bridal magazines. Edward slid into the room a dew minutes later, followed by Esme.

"First things first" Alice called us to order, "We need a colour scheme"

"Dark red" I said immediately, stopping myself from calling it 'blood red'. "And Ivory and Topaz and Black" I decided. Purity, Edward's eyes and Night.

"Topaz?" Alice grinned, "how about just calling it gold. It will be an easier colour to find" she teased.

I nodded, "Sure"

"How are you going to use the colours?" Esme asked.

"I was thinking ivory table cloths" I said, "and the bridesmaid's dresses will be red – same with the flowers and the guy's ties. I think we'll have gold ribbons on the bouquet and my jewelry will all be gold – to match my ring. And we'll use the black for the centerpieces, along with the red and gold."

"Our dresses will have black in them too" Alice pulled forward a magazine, "if Bella likes the dresses that is." I glanced at the magazine. It was full of dresses for formal occasions – like proms. And it also had a wide selection of bridesmaid's dresses.

The dresses she had picked were pink, with a white beaded floral pattern. "We can ask for the dresses custom made" She said, "Changing the pink to your ruby read and the white to black." I nodded. I liked her choice words to describe the red I was thinking of. The dresses were strapless, with a flared, floor length skirt. "Not exactly after the 1918's style like Bella's, but…" She trailed off.

"They're perfect" I assured her, "We can schedule a fitting for early next week" I smiled, Alice had everything under control.

"Ok, now – who are the bridesmaids and groomsmen?" Esme prompted

"Jasper and Emmett, and I'm trying to choose between two people for my third" Edward broke his silence, "Emmett will be my best man"

"Alice is my maid of honor, and then I'd like Angela and Rosalie to be my bridesmaids" I told Esme, smiling at Edward.

"What about a theme then?" Alice asked

"1918?" I suggested, "In the time after the war"

Edward sighed, "And here I thought you were going to pick something cheesy" he teased me, "like _we all have a chance at heaven_."

"You know" I teased back, "That's a great idea – we can have clouds and cherubs everywhere – and we can have the golden gates just behind the alter."

Alice laughed, "Cherubs it is then" I looked at her horrified, "so I have foreseen…" she added mystically, a smile on her lips.

"Can we think of a better name though?" I asked, "Maybe _heaven sent_ or something?" I begged

"Sure" Alice smiled and Edward kissed my hair. "Flowers" came the next prompt.

"Roses and Lilies" I suggested, Alice nodded.

"How about a bouquet of red and black roses, and white lilies, and the maids of honor can have red roses and black calla lilies" She said thoughtfully.

"Sure" I nodded. Red, white and black flowers. It would be different

"Now, how many guest are we talking? One–, two– hundred?"

"No" I told Alice firmly, "There's Renée, Charlie and Phil form my side of the family. Then I'd like to invite Jessica, Tyler, Mike, Eric, Lauren" Edward shot me a glance, and I shrugged it off, "Conner, Austin, Lee, Samantha, Katie and Ben"

"That's fourteen – Edward?"  
"Carlisle and Esme, Tanya's coven, and… another twenty-five." He said without giving names.

"So – forty in total. That's not bad." Alice mused. "We'll get another… Twenty chairs and aim for ten tables of six"

"Alice, just get forty, we may not even need that many" Edward reminded her

"Fine" Alice pouted, "Now" she perked up, "transportation." She gave us an evil smile "in compliance with Bella's 1918 theme" She ignored me, as I opened my mouth to remind her it wasn't 1918. "I've decided to hire carriages. I've found a suitable path that can be smoothed out for the horses"

"Ok, so what if we get two carriages – one white the second black, with red and gold interior, pulled by black and dapple grey horses respectively?" I pondered.

"Three carriages – two black, one white" Alice shook her head, "The black are for the guests, the white for the Bridal Party" I rolled my eyes, but kept silent in agreement. "I've already arranged it. And they plan on using black horses. I can ask for four dapples to be added to the group. And that their mane's be braided with red and gold ribbons" Alice finished decisively.

"Sure" I said, letting her have her way.

"Next we'll order your invitations!" Alice smiled, booting up a laptop she pulled from her desk.

"Alice – its late, can I sleep?" I begged

"Nope" She chimed, punching in the search.

"Look at this one" She pulled me over, opening up a site. Inviting Styles. It was a dot-CA, which meant it must be a Canadian site. There were three styles to choose from, _Invitations by Dawn_, _Classic Canadian Wedding_, and _Blush Wedding Invitations and Accessories_.

It took about an hour, but eventually we narrowed the selection down to eleven choices – nine were from the dawn collection, and then there was one from each the Blush and Classic collections.

"I just can't decide" I huffed when my phone started singing. "Hello?" I flipped it open, yawning.

"Bella" the voice sung over the line, "I've to come up to Forks on Friday, will that be ok?" It was my mother – I smiled

"Sure mom. I'll talk to Dad, you and Phil can stay there, I'll stay with Alice"

"Thanks Bella honey." It sounded like my mother was smiling.

"Try not to make too many important decisions without me" She chimed, and I blanched. We'd just been through a lot of decisions.

"Don't worry mom. We aren't having dress fittings for the bridesmaids next week, and we're trying to pick out wedding invitations. We've got it narrowed down to eleven styles" I told her

"Ok Bella. I'll see you in a few days" My mother sung.

"See you" I smiled into the receiver as she hung up. "Well, my mothers coming up Friday" Alice nodded – she'd know this all along. I gave her a playful glare. "And I'm going to bed" I stalked out of Alice's room and up to Edwards.

* * *

Still looking for a Beta... anyone up to it?

This one was supposed to be a LOT longer, but I decided to split it into 2 chapters – maybe 3, to save time between updates.

There are links on my profile to the bridesmaid's dresses, as well as the 11 invitations that it's been narrowed down too.

I'd like to ask you too look at the invites and vote on your favorite. The #1 choice will be used as the invitations. Please keep in mind that the theme revolves around the early Edwardian period as well as fantasy/heaven. I tried to pick invites that I though reflected these themes, but if you have any ideas yourselves, please let me know.

Here is a list of the invites (again, the links are on my profile)

Mystic Castle – Purple (by Blush)  
Classic Elegance (by Dawn)  
All That Shimmers – Silver Border (by Dawn)  
Eternal Promise (by Dawn)  
Days Gone By (by Dawn)  
Once Upon a Time (by Dawn)  
Heirloom – Ecru (by Dawn)  
Love at First Sight (by Dawn)  
Silver Lining (by Dawn)  
Past Tense (by Dawn)  
Fluttering Butterflies (By Classic)

Also, please pick your favorite dress for Bella of the three listed, please no suggestions for this category.

Special thanks to lilypad and victorialee143 of the Twilight Lexicon forums for their ideas and images of aspects such as brides maids dresses, rings, cakes, invitations, Esme's dress, Bella's dress and so much more.

I did choose the Brides Maids dresses and Invitations on my own though.

**X3 Emmy X3**


	4. Chapter 4: Man and Wife

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

And now: Part 4. Major delay there, and I am really, really sorry for that. I've been working on this of an on for the whole school year, but have had other things grab my attention. Now that I'm on vacation though, I have ample time to write!

It's still done from Bella's point-of-view, so I hope you enjoy it!

I got a chance to read the first chapter of Breaking Dawn recently, and I revamped a bunch of this, according to parts of BD. There are a few minor spoilers, but nothing that is not found in 'Engaged' at the beginning of BD.

I would also like to point out that there is a lot of time-skipping, but it all adds to the main idea of this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!!

**Special Thanks:** to all my reviewers!

* * *

**Recap: **_"I just can't decide" I huffed when my phone started singing. "Hello?" I flipped it open, yawning._

"_Bella" the voice sung over the line, "I've to come up to Forks on Friday, will that be ok?" It was my mother – I smiled_

"_Sure mom. I'll talk to Dad, you and Phil can stay there, I'll stay with Alice"_

"_Thanks Bella honey." It sounded like my mother was smiling._

"_Try not to make too many important decisions without me" She chimed, and I blanched. We'd just been through a lot of decisions._

"_Don't worry mom. We aren't having dress fittings for the bridesmaids next week, and we're trying to pick out wedding invitations. We've got it narrowed down to eleven styles" I told her_

"_Ok Bella. I'll see you in a few days" My mother sung._

"_See you" I smiled into the receiver as she hung up. "Well, my mothers coming up Friday" Alice nodded – she'd know this all along. I gave her a playful glare. "And I'm going to bed" I stalked out of Alice's room and up to Edwards._

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4: Man and Wife

**X3 Isabella Sawn-Cullen X3**

I love them both – Renee and Esme. Ever since Renee had come up for the dress fittings in June, she and Esme had been nearly as inseparable as Edward and I. even when Renee had returned to Jacksonville, she and Esme had spent more hours on the phone, planning the wedding, then I could count. Alice had filled Esme in on all the details, so that she could focus on more important things.

"A what?!" I shrieked at Alice.

"Bachelorette party" She supplied simply. We were buckled into her canary yellow Porsche, on it's maiden voyage to an unnamed location – for my bachelorette party.

I reflected briefly on that morning. I was still in a sleepy daze when Alice had me up and showered, all before 8 am. I had been plopped in a chair, while she played stylist and beautician to my drab looks, humming as she worked, so as to avoid my questions. I had given up eventually, and resorted to grumbling about being treated like a Barbie doll while she enjoyed herself.

In the Porsche, I struggled to find a familiar landmark in the scenery that tore past my window.

"Alice…" I asked tentatively, 'I'm no expert on weddings, but isn't it normally the _whole_ bridal side of the party at a bachelorette party?"

"Rosalie and Angela are meeting us there" she informed me.

"And where, exactly, is _there_?" I asked.

Alice just giggled, so I pulled the emergency cell phone Edward had insisted that I carry out of my new purse.

"Edward" I whined unattractively when he picked up, "I'm being kidnapped by a maniacal pixie in a high performance Italian sports car," I pouted, aware of Alice stifling a giggle at the title, 'maniacal pixie.' "And it's entirely your fault!" I finished.

His velvet voice flooded over the line, reassuring me and promising he would make it up to me when I go back. Then he told me to have fun.

The hours passed by quickly as I forgave Alice for her charade.

The digital clock announced that it was 12:45 pm when Alice pulled into an under-ground parking lot. "We're here" she teased me, a smile playing on her lips. She parked the Porsche and removed the luggage from the trunk. "Rose and Angela will be in about half an hour. We'll go get the room." She called over her shoulder.

"Alice – careful!" I called. We were on the top level of the parking garage now, and there were windows that allowed the sunlight to filter in, unchecked. I stopped dead as Alice danced through a patch carelessly.

She didn't sparkle.

"Come on Bella!" She called back to me, laughing as my mouth hung open.

"Who are you?" I asked her, my voice cautious.

"Bella," she smiled her brilliant smile, "I can take precautions if I have time to prepare. Rose and I have been working on this for a week now." She stepped back into the sunlight. I was wrong, she did sparkle, but only a little bit. Her skin had to be a shade or two darker then her usual alabaster, and the dark bruises under her eyes were nearly invisible. "It's a mix of foundation and a few different tanners" she informed me simply.

"Rose too?"

"We're here for the weekend Bella, we wanted to be able to enjoy the sun. And, being your bridesmaids, we needed something for the wedding ." Her tone was nonchalant, as if it was obvious.

"And were is _here_ exactly?" I hoped she would tell me this time.

"L.A." her impish grin brought back memories of my first kidnapping back in the spring, when she had first received her Porsche. "_we could see how long it takes to get from here to L.A. – I bet I could have you back by midnight_" She probably could have had me back by midnight, it had only taken us three hours to get here.

I didn't realize that Alice was calling me until she came over and scooped me up. "You're dawdling" she informed me, snapping me out of my day dream.

"Sorry" I apologized, keeping pace with her graceful stride into the hotel.

It was a weekend I'd never forget. We did the tourist-y thing, seeing all the sights, and we spent the days shopping and relaxing both by the poolside and in the spa. Angel had a chance to experience the royal treatment I was subject to day in and day out when spending time with Alice. Any worries I had about the wedding, were all massaged away.

Monday came almost too soon, and it was only Angela's innocent question, inquiring as to if I was looking forward to being 19, that reminded me that my deadline – Monday, August 13th – was only a week away.

Not to mention that I was getting married on Saturday.

"Don't worry about it Bella. Everything is all set up, and Renee is quite confident that you'll love it," Alice smiled reassuringly. We'd been driving for about an hour, and I was utterly lost.

"It snuck up on me." I admitted

"I thought you'd have the date for your change circled on your calendar by now," she teased, know perfectly well that I did.

"It's your fault," I accused her pointedly, she just smiled.

"My distracting you has nothing to do with it"

"Whatever."

I never knew how tedious weddings could be. Even though we'd just had the rehearsal last night, and Edward _still_ refused to tell me who his third groomsman was.

Alice was fixing my hair, so I called Seth to perform a routine check-up on Jacob.

"I'm sorry Bella" Sue Clearwater said when she answered the phone, "Seth isn't in right now, can he talk to you after the wedding?"

"Sure." I sighed, slumping back in my chair.

"Everything will be fine Bella" Alice assured me, a smile plastered on her face.

I knew she was annoyed. I had let her send invitations to the Clearwaters and the Uleys, which meant my wedding, had vanished, and she was blind.

And oh, how Alice hated being blind.

"You didn't have to invite him," I reminded her, though I was grateful she had. I liked Seth. Not to mention, he was comfortable with the Cullens.

"He deserved it – without him, there wouldn't be a bride" she reminded me of how he had saved my butt two months ago.

"I should have let Riley kill me" I teased her.

"It would save me from dealing with this rat's nest" She teased me back as Angela walked in.

"The coach is outside." She announced as the last pin was slid into my hair. Alice attached my veil as Angela gathered my bouquet, before they escorted me out to the carriage, where Rose was waiting.

"… or forever hold your peace" the minister droned on, but I was still lost in Edwards eyes.

No one said a word, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I now pronounce you, man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Edward caught me up in his arms, radiating joy as he kissed me, gently, with both longing and promise. For once, it was me who broke the kiss.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." The pastor announced.

Renee and Esme went up to the lectern, introducing the surprise they had kept from me.

"In honor of our Quilette neighbors, we have chosen to include a tradition honored by a number of Aboriginal tribes" Esme explained

"We would like to invite the twelve individual forward to celebrate this occasion.

"A butterfly is a symbol of hopes and dreams. It is believed that, as a butterfly makes no sound, that you might give it your wish to be grated by the protector.

"Today, let us share our wishes for Edward and Bella with these butterflies, and send them to the protector" Renee smiled.

Renee, Phil, Esme, Carlisle, Ben, Sam, Emily, Sue, Mike & Jessica all came forward.

I counted them once, then counted again. "We're one short" I muttered to Edward.

"He's just hiding. Apparently, it reekes over here." He teased.

"Who? Which on- Jake?!"

"He Bells." A familiar, husky voice came from the edge of the clearing.

"Jacob!" I smiled brightly, welcoming, "You came." My eyes filled with tears – the last I would ever shed.

"Your not _crying_ – are you Bella?" Jacob teased me, keeping his distance.

"Jacob Black – you get over here this second!" I instructed. He smiled, sauntering over.

I could see his eyes dance familiarly over my body, taking in my dress as he did.

I recalled my vision, so many months ago, of Edward and I on a porch swing. My dress was strapless, but you would never know it. It was made of white silk, covered in a lace of the same colour, with a floral pattern to it. I also had a jacked, made of the same lace that covered my neck. It had short sleeves, and a collar that reached halfway up my neck. The bodice was fitted, and the bust flowed smoothly into it. There was a long sash, which was tied into a bow at my back. The fabric was a deep ocher colour, which Alice had requested in place of the original azure. The skirt itself brush the floor, despite the heels I wore with reluctance. The train she'd added created a slight bustle in the back, just below my hips, where the sash was tied.

Alice had done my hair simply, curling it and pulling it unto an elegant chignon, with a number of the curled strands expertly teased loose to fall to my shoulders.

"Jake" I called his name softly, drawing him out of his daydream. He just gave a wolfish grin.

"Here you go Jacob" my mother passed him a small, triangular cardboard box, before handing me one as well.

"Make your wish" Esme instructed

"And let them go" Renee finished with a chuckle.

There was a swirl of brilliant orange and black, as twenty monarch butterflies were freed from their sleepy captivity. They flew in every direction, circling, dancing and fluttering in the light breeze. One even came to land on the lilies and roses in my bouquet. I chuckled at the sight, as many of the guests gasped and gushed over the beautiful insects. Edward tapped my shoulder lightly, and pointed to my right. Jake had two butterflies on his hair, likely enjoying the heat radiating from his body. I laughed, enjoying the scene.

Eventually, the butterflies departed, leaving us to conclude the ceremony and sign the legal documentation of the union, before walking arm in arm down the aisle, into the congratulations of the guests at the wedding.

I still intended to keep my word to Sue, and to speak with Seth after the ceremony, though I knew I had a different reason now.

"Seth Clearwater" My tone was accusing, "what were you doing in my wedding party?" I teased him

"Well – someone had to be there to laugh when you fell flat on your face" he parried my wit.

"Then where were you last night?? That's were all the falling happened" I informed him lightly. I had tripped during the rehearsal, but lucky for me, Edward had been there to catch me.

"I had better things to do" he said loftily

"Well then" I feigned offense. "That's the last time I'll invite you to a party" I caught sight of Renee waving me over.

"Sorry Seth, Renee needs me. It was good to see you though, I'm glad Edward asked you to be in the party" I giving him a truthfully warm smile, before making my way over carefully to where my mother stood.

The vast lawn was lit with soft paper lanterns, and small, dazzling white lights that hung around the canopy of the tent. It was all perfect, more so then I'd ever imagined. Everything went together so well, from the Calla Lily-and-Rose centerpieces, to the attendance at the wedding.

Tanya's coven had decided against coming, still slightly upset over the werewolves, but I had removed a number of my restrictions. I kept the guest-list veto power, which I never used, but I told Alice she was free to make the wedding larger, for my family as much as myself.

If you're going to do it, why not do it right??

Some acquaintances from my childhood in Arizona had come up, as well as my cousins and their families. Edward had invited a few others, who were posing as relatives to his family, for accuracy sake. All in all, there were still well under 100 people, even with most of the town coming out to the event.

Alice had done a wonderful job on it. Even with the 'uncertain' number of people, there were no problems, with anything. I smiled, watching her glide around the dance floor with Jasper. He was in a black tux, with a white shirt, and a crimson tie. Her dress was the same crimson, falling to the floor, with elegant black beaded flowers spreading over the bust and down the right-hand side. Contrary to Rosalie and Angela, Alice also had a black sash similar to mine tied around her small waist.

"Alice" I beckoned her over after her dance. The night was winding down, only a small percentage of the guests remained outside my parents, Carlisle, Esme, Sue and Ben.

"Your ready?" She asked me. I nodded.

Edward was at my side in a second, his cold hand in my clammy one, whispering soothing words. Hand in hand, we walked up to the microphone that had been set up for speeches; and gave our collective farewell and offered our gratitude.

I found Charlie, Renee and Phil, offering my thanks in response to their congratulations, as well as my wishes for a safe return journey, promising a postcard from the Caribbean. In return, they all wished me luck and fun on my honeymoon, and Charlie promised to send the rest of my things to the Cullens', where Edward and I were planning to live until the school year began.

I hated lying to them, hated it more then anything I could imagine. But it was for their own good. They couldn't ever see me again.

I slept in late on Sunday, exhausted after everything that had happened the day before. We were in a fancy hotel in Seattle, in one of the suits. Edward lay beside me, wrapped artfully in the bed sheets, watching me sleep.

"Morning" I smiled up at him, and he leant over to kiss me.

"Good morning" he smiled back, pulling me to him. I curled into his marble chest, closing my eyes and relaxing as I did.

"When do we leave?" I asked sleepily. We were flying out sometime in the afternoon, heading for Barbados, before taking a private plane to another island.

"Carlisle will be here around noon. We're stopping in Barbados to re-fuel and so you can send those postcards you promised. We'll be on the island tonight." He promised me, kissing me again.

There was a knock on the main door, "Room service"

"Just leave it in the Dinning room please" Edward called back, "I ordered you some breakfast" he told me

"Thanks" I yawned, grabbing a blanket, intending to get up to get some food.

But instead, Edward disappeared – and re-appeared, before I could blink. He sat beside me, a silver tray in his arms. "Breakfast in bed" he told me, smiling.

It turned out that Edward had hired a private jet for the journey. I gapped in awe as we walked across the tarmac to the plane, lost in our own world, even though Carlisle was just ten feet behind us.

The flight to Barbados had been smooth, and I hadn't noticed the length, curled up in Edward's arms all the way, content just being with him, for ever. I had written and sent my postcards, pretending as though we were spending a few days where we were, rather then retreating to a private island in the south pacific.

Edward pulled me out of my sanctuary with a typed piece of paper. I looked at it, curious.

It was an obituary. Our obituary.

**Honeymoon of Doom**

Cullen's private plane caught in a Hurricane of the coast of Barbados. No survivors were found.

The town of Forks joins Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, and Police Chief Swan, in mourning for Edward Cullen and his new Bride, Isabella Swan, who were on their honeymoon to the south pacific. After just three days of marriage, tragedy struck as the couple's private plane was caught in a hurricane. Wreckage was found of the southern coast of Barbados early yesterday morning, along with a number of articles belonging to the couple. Though rescue workers were able to recover the pilot's body, no other progress has been made. Rescuers plan to continue their search until Sunday, though a Barbados local claims that there is little hope of finding them now.

A joint funeral service will be held Saturday at 10am. A closed-coffin viewing will be held Friday at 10, 3 and 7. All are invited to come pay their respects.

"Carlisle wrote it" Edward explained, "he says it should be easier for everyone this way, with an official goodbye."

"But the pilot?" I asked

"He didn't kill anyone, if that's what your asking"

I didn't want him to elaborate.

"Bella, you knew you wouldn't be able to see them again, this way, you wont have to make excuses" He comforted me, as I let tears wet my cheeks.

"I know, its just…" I didn't know how to finish

"I know Bella, I know" he comforted me. "Look at it as a clean break. They deserve that much" He reminded me. I nodded, they did.

"Mr. Cullen" the pilot interrupted, "We're beginning out decent. We should be landing in about ten minutes"

"Thank you" Edward nodded towards him

"Edward" I glanced at him, "can we do it tonight?" I felt slightly giddy at the thought, "Will you change me tonight?"

"I will Bella" he kissed me then, "I promise I will."

It was different. I like to think it was because it was Edward who had bitten me, or because of the passion on the moment, but I knew it was mainly attributed to the fact that I was pumped full of morphine at the same time. He'd chosen my neck to bite, carefully. He was still worried he wouldn't be able to stop himself. I could feel his venom seep through my blood stream, racing towards my heart.

I don't know how long it lasted, I slept because of the Morphine. All I know, it that he was always there beside me.

My Edward

Forever.

* * *

"Bella?" I looked up. I hadn't realized that he was still here, still watching me.

"Yeah?" my voice broke

"Are you… are you ok?" He asked, nervously

"I'm fine. Just… remembering" I gave a half-smile.

"What was it like? Being in love with a vampire?"

"Amazing" I told him, remembering how much I loved Edward

"How did you cope?" He gazed wishfully at Ray, still asleep on the bed.

"It wasn't hard. He was always there for me, like a knight in shining armor" I praised

"Do you think – do you think I'll ever find someone, someone who loves me like you do Edward?" Again, he was watching Ray.

"I think you might" I smiled, watching him gaze at her.

"It's strange, Edward told me how close he came to killing you so many times, because of your smell. With her… I feel like I could never hurt her. But I need her."

"Just think, you've only just met her too."

"And that's what worries me. Her smell, its so alluring, so beautiful. I want her blood so badly, but I can't touch her"

"Well" I debated for a moment. "You're nearly as old as Carlisle, and you've had over 200 years of practice. Maybe you're control is that much stronger."

"Maybe"

"Let's hope" I smiled warmly, "Because I can tell you, she may not know it, but the affection is not one-sided" I stood up and made for the door, "just don't surprise her too much yet."

Before I could reach it, the door swung open violently, I caught it before it could hit the wall.

"Bella–" Alice's tone was urgent. "We have a problem."

* * *

I would like to acknowledge that the quote '"_we could see how long it takes to get from here to L.A. – I bet I could have you back by midnight_"' came from Eclipse, on page 146, when Alice first kidnaps Bella and is showing her the bribe: her Porsche.

I'm actually pretty happy with this chapter. I know that Bella's change will likely be very drawn out, but please remember, 'Northern Lights' is not about Bella, but about Aurora, and I wanted to get to the point of the reflection, Bella's last Human memory.

If there are any questions about anything, please feel free to ask I was glad to get her dress in there, as I did spend a while searching for just the right one.

A note to all you Jacob fans: You'll get to see him again soon, so just keep looking forward to the next chapters.

**X3 Emmy X3 **


	5. Chapter 5: Problem

"Bella" Alice's voice was calm, but I could sense something more behind her features

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

And now: Part 5. Not as much of a delay here, but I still wanted to get it up sooner. For some reason, the file that originally had this story on was glitched, and wouldn't let me upload anything else, which is why I made a new file. I'm hoping to get part 6 up by the end of August.

It's back to Ray's point-of view in this chapter (after a little bit) enjpoy!!

I've completely FINISHED Breaking Dawn, which is why this chapter is later then I had planned. There are no spoilers or anything, but I'm debating including one of the bigger spoilers. Please tell me if you haven't read BD yet and I wont introduce it for a while (it wouldn't come up for a few ore chapters anyhow)

**Special Thanks:** teddies456 for her review and dedication to the story.

* * *

**Recap: **_"Do you think – do you think I'll ever find someone, someone who loves me like you do Edward?" Again, he was watching Ray.  
"I think you might" I smiled, watching him gaze at her.  
"It's strange, Edward told me how close he came to killing you so many times, because of your smell. With her… I feel like I could never hurt her. But I need her."  
"Just think, you've only just met her too."  
"And that's what worries me. Her smell, its so alluring, so beautiful. I want her blood so badly, but I can't touch her"  
"Well" I debated for a moment. "You're nearly as old as Carlisle, and you've had over 200 years of practice. Maybe you're control is that much stronger."  
"Maybe"  
"Let's hope" I smiled warmly, "Because I can tell you, she may not know it, but the affection is not one-sided" I stood up and made for the door, "just don't surprise her too much yet."  
Before I could reach it, the door swung open violently, I caught it before it could hit the wall.  
"Bella–" Alice's tone was urgent. "We have a problem."_

* * *

******Chapter 5: Problem**

"What kind of problem?" My eyes darted to the bed where Ray lay sleeping. "It's not… _them_ is it?" My voice caught in my throat.

"No, not them" Alice calmed me, "A different problem" her eyes implored me.

I gasped. I could only see one other problem. "And?"

"I don't know" She glowered.

"Where?"

"The Mall" Edward was downstairs, but I still heard him perfectly. I swore.

"We can't just leave this time!" I fought to keep my voice quite, "Not now that she's here"

"Why not?" Edward had taken Alice's place in the doorway.

"Because she'll ask questions, and questions lead to problems and inquiries." Alice supplied.

"So? She's one girl, who's known us for a week. Big deal"

"We're not laving" Alice hissed back

"Yes – we are"

"No Edward, we're not. And if you don't cut it out, Esme will be in here in a minute to clarify that for you."

"Well, I'm not putting Bella through that"

"It's not your choice" I interjected. "Edward – we can't keep running! I'll have to face it sooner or later."

"I choose later"

"And I say sooner. It's my choice." I glared at him, before softening. "Edward –" I placed my hand on his folded arms as he looked away from me, "Edward, I know you're worried, and I love you for that, but he has a right to see us"

"Bella, you know he'll declare war. We broke the treaty."

"We had a good reason" I reminded him. "The Volturi said I could live as a Vampire, or not at all. They forced our hand."

"But this is what you wanted.

"Yes" I smiled, "But they still didn't leave us much choice. Especially when Jane showed up."

"Bella…"

"Don't worry Edward" I kissed him, "Everything will be fine"

**X3 Aurora Ray Falls X3**

I could feel the warm sunlight streaming in the room, and hear hushed voices arguing nearby. Stifling a yawn, I sat up at stretched, looking around me.

I was in an ornately decorated room. The walls were painted a rich purple, and the duvet of the large 4-poster bed in which I slept matched the walls, and was embroidered with silver swirls. The curtains that hung around the bed were also amethyst, with a silver lining. There was a vanity and an armoire, and a mirror over the vanity. Three sets of doors led off the room, one I assumed to the hall, another to the bathroom and the third to the closet.

Swinging my feet off the bed, I could feel the lushness of the carpet. Walking towards the first door, I noticed a collection of begs at the end of my bed, with the clothes I had worn the day before folded neatly beside them. I assumed Alice or Bella had helped me change for bed. I grabbed a few of the bags, after peeking through them to find an outfit for the day, and went searching for the bathroom.

Finding it behind the second door, the first having been the closet, I slipped in, astounded by the size and the elegance of the room. Leaving my bags by the door, I grabbed a towel from the rack and stepped into the shower, finally able to wash the remains of chlorine from my hair. After hunting through a few of the drawers, I found a blow-dryer and dried my hair so that it fell in it's natural curls around my shoulders. Dressing in a new outfit, I made my way through the maze of hallways downstairs to the kitchen.

"Morning" I smiled at Bella and Edward, who were sitting at the table, and Alice and Jasper, who were busy cleaning up after their breakfast.

"Morning Ray" Alice chirped. "Bella made breakfast, would you like some?" She nodded to a small pile of food on the counter. Bacon, Pancakes, sausages, a new eggs waiting to be cracked.

"I would, thanks" I smiled, helping myself to some bacon while I made myself some eggs.

"Colin is in the living room" Bella supplied, "Something on the news about the West Edmonton Mall" She shrugged it off.

"I'll have to check it out later" I nodded, moving to join them at the table to eat my breakfast.

"Milk, Juice?" Alice offered

"Milk please" I replied as she set a glass in front of me.

"Did you have a good sleep last night?" She asked me

"Yeah, and the room is beautiful" I added, "then I almost got lost coming down this morning" I laughed at my self.

"I told you we should have made signs for her" Bella joked.

"But really, every thing was beautiful" I said, taking a swing of milk.

"I'll be sure to tell Esme you liked it" Alice smiled.

"Thanks. Actualy, if she's around, I'd love to thank her myself. Do you think I'll have a chance?"

"Sure" Bella said, "She just went out for a bit, but she'll be back shortly"

"Alright" I said, finishing off my breakfast and beginning to clean it up.

"Oh, Don't worry about that Ray," Alice said from the sink

"Are you sure?" I felt bad, not helping

"Positive, It's our turn to do the dishes anyhow" Alice indicated herself and Jasper.

"Alright" I submitted, "Just let me know if I can do anything to help."

"I'll give you a shout if I need anything. Now, Colin's just through there" She nodded in the direction of one of the doors, and I followed her directions.

"Morning Colin, mind if I join you?"

"Of course not," He patted the seat beside him

"So, whats this about?" I gestured at the TV where a reporter was standing in front of an aerial image of the West Edmonton Mall and the surrounding area.

"Someone thinks they saw a bear there really early this morning. Police have warned people in the area to stay inside, they're combing the area. The reporter said there had just been a few other reports, on witness even claims to have taken a picture of the animal. They're about to show it."

Sure enough, a picture replaced the aerial view. It was of a creature at least the size of a bear, but it was shaggy, with russet colouring.

"It almost looks like a wolf" I gapped. "But it's _huge_."

"Exactly the problem. They don't know what it is. A few of the witnesses say it was running over the roads. It's become a danger. And they say it's heading north. It could be coming here" He grimace at the thought.

"Here?!" there was a hint of panic in my voice at the idea.

"Don't worry" Colin soothed me, "Something that big can't stay hidden for long, especially with everyone who knows about it now."

"I guess… But…"

"No 'but's. Everything will be fine Ray" He put a reassuring arm around my shoulders and I nodded in agreement. "We'd never let anything happen to you" He promised me.

"Thanks" I smiled, turning into his hold slightly.

We sat like that for a while, listening to the reporter follow the police search for the creature. We broke apart when Alice came to the door. "Ray?" she had called, "Esme's back"

"Thanks" I called back, getting up. I looked at Colin, smiling so he knew he was being thanked too.

"She's just in the kitchen" Alice said, claiming my vacated seat on the sofa.

"I'll come too" Colin decided, jumping up as Alice sat down.

"It's just the kitchen" I chuckled, following him all the same.

"Esme," Colin smiled as we entered the room, 'I'd like to introduce you to Aurora Ray Falls."

"Ray" I said, offering my hand. "Thank you very much for your hospitality Mrs. Cullen."

"Not a problem," the young woman bustled, pulling me into a hug. "It's so nice to meet Colin's girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" I glanced at Colin, my cheeks warming with a blush.

"Only if you want," he said hurriedly, throwing a glance at Esme.

"I – I would" I admitted in a whisper. My face burned as he beamed.

"Really?" I just nodded.

A booming laugh sounded from the doorway, "Congrats Colin, I see you got yourself a girlfriend." I jumped, seeing the boy 0 man really 0 who was framed in the doorway. His body was laced thickly with muscles and lis black hair curled loosely about his forehead.

"Ray, meet Emmett." Colin introduced us.

"He may look like a grizzly, but he's really just a big ol' teddy bear." Bella teased, still sitting with Edward at the table.

"But, he's my teddy bear." The most beautiful, most perfect creature I had ever seen placed her perfectly manicured hand on Emmett's bicep.

"Y-you must be Rose- Rosalie. I'm Ray" I managed to stumble through the simple sentence.

"So I've heard" her tone was laced with disdain. In response, I heard what could have been a growl rippling from Colin's throat.

"Come on Ray. Why don't we get your things?" Colin offered, "I'll take you home."

"Alright" I allowed him to take my hand and lead me up to the guest room I had been using the night before. As we passed the living room, I saw him glance back in Edward's direction, almost as if he had heard something.

A short while later, we had loaded my things into Colin's car, which he tild me was a Peugeot 207 CC, and was a sleek midnight black.

"Ray, I'll pull the car up front. Why don't you go in and say your goodbyes?" He suggested as the car purred to life.

"Alright, I'll just be a sec." I said, returning to the house to hug Alice, Bella and Esme, and say goodbye to Edward and Jasper.

I went out the front door, and found Colin standing rigidly, squaring off with a tall man with jet black hair that fell to his shoulders, and distinctively native features. If I had to guess, I'd say he was in his mid-twenties.

"Colin?" my tone was cautious, and I could see Colin relax slightly as I spoke.

"Go back inside Ray, tell them that he's here."

"Who?" I asked

"Just go – please" he begged

So I went.

"Alice? Bella? Edward?" my voice was panicked as I slammed through the door.

"What is it Ray? What's wrong?" Alice was at my side too quickly, her eyes already too concerned for not knowing. Almost as though she was just pretending. But's that's nonsense.

I could hear Edward swear in the other room as I continued. "Colin – Colin is outside with some _guy_." I stumbled over the words in my haste. "He asked me to tell you 'he's here'" I stopped dead as Edward barreled passed me and out the door.

"Edward _no!_" Bella was half a step behind him, "don't do it. Don't hurt him!" she pleaded.

"Ray" Alice looked at me then, her eyes hard. "Stay here" she ordered as she and Bella joined the trio outside.

"But-" I attempted to protest, only to be cut of by the slamming door.

"Bella…" I heard an injured growl coming through the door.

"Go away Jacob." Bella's voice. Light as the bells she was nick-named for, sounded strange, as hard and angry as it was.

"Who was she?" he demanded. Me? Maybe… "Who is he?" Colin? It would fit.

The boy – Jacob – seemed to know Bella, and both Alice and Edward knew him. So why – I wondered. Alice had said Bella and Colin were cousins – close cousins by the looks of it.

Then why didn't Jacob know Colin?

Unless they were hiding something.

"Colin" Bella's old tone over powered my own as I slipped onto the front porch, to join them, calling for him too.

Everyone froze, becoming statues – breathing so shallow, their chest's didn't move.

All five were staring at me in horror.

I had a chance to take Jacob in. he was huge. He was 7'2" if he was an inch, and stood as a large shadow overcastting the rest of us. His black hair fell straight to where it was hacked off jaggedly at his jaw, and his dark eyes were penetrating pools of onyx. Perfect for his warm, woodsy complexion.

"Hi" I managed to stammer after a few minutes of ignorant silence.

"Hell-o" he dragged out the last syllable, adding a low whistle of appreciation as Colin's arm snaked protectively around my waist.

"I'm Aurora – Ray if you prefer," I said simply. "this" I lay one hand over Colin's on my hip, the other on his chest, "is Colin, my boyfriend. Bella's cousin."

"Jake" he said simply, though u didn't miss his arched brow at the word 'cousin.'

I remembered to breath, and mentally kicked myself for swooning over another guy – especially when Colin and I had just gotten together.

"Well Ray" Jake smirked and I had to remind myself to breath again. "If you ever want to ditch fang-boy and the coven, give me a call. He tossed a scrap of paper at me, which I caught with the tips of my fingers.

"Jacob!" Bella exclaimed as she hit him in the arm. I heard a sickening crack as Jacob swore under his breath and clutched his arm.

I gasped. If I didn't know any better, I'd say it was broken.

And Bella had barely hit him.

"Oh my gosh! Jake!" Suddenly, Bella was back to her old self. "I am so sorry! How's your arm? Should I ask Carlisle or Edward to set if for you?"

I took that moment to slip over to the car with Colin, ignoring the drama unfolding behind me.

"Colin…" I asked him cautiously, "What was that?"

"Something I really wish you didn't have to deal with for a while yet." He said quietly, almost resentfully.

"But… who was he, Jacob? And how did he seem to know everyone but you?" My tone was slightly frantic, I took a breath to calm myself.

"I though you and Bella were close, before… the accident." I was stepping on a minefield here, I was sire, "but, it looked as though Jacob had never seen you in his life."

"He – he hasn't" Colin hung his head.

"But then why –" he cut me off.

"Ray – please. Please don't ask me any more questions. I don't know how much I can tell you right now, but I promise. I want to, and one day I will, tell you everything."

His golden eyes held mine as his fingers massaged my hand.

"Ok" I sighed, slightly reluctant, but trusting him with it.

**X3 Isabella Swan-Cullen X3**

"Damn it Jacob!**" **I swore when his are had been fixed. "What is your problem?!"

"Bella" his one was cool and even. "We overlooked your decision to… change – because it was the right thing, it was your choice, and… and otherwise, I would have lost you.

"But – to change someone else? Bella – it hasn't even been ten years yet! How could you do that?!"

"Jake – I didn't. We didn't" I tried to explain. "He came to us on his own."

"Why should I believe that?" he snarled

"Because I wouldn't lie to you."

"Like you lied to everyone else? Don't give me this Bella."

"Damn it Jake! There's no reasoning with you!"

I heard a small gasp come from Alice, and looked over to see her unfocused Gaze.

"Alice – Alice, what is it? What did you see?!" I demanded, as Edward growled.

"Don't you dare" He wheeled to face Jacob. "I'll tear you limb from limb myself!"

"Please…" Alice's tone was softer, but upset.

"Stay out of my head leech" Jacob's tone was venomous as he wheeled of the porch and went flying across the ground to change back into his wolf form.

As soon as he was out of sight, Alice sunk onto the porch swing, shaking slightly.

"Alice – Alice, what is it? Please don't do this to me Alice… you're scaring me."

"I… I saw him."

"Jacob?"

"Colin. He… it was terrifying really Bella. He was worse then Edward, that one time"

"You mean…"

Alice just nodded. She knew where I was going.

"All I know is – it's his fault" She glared at the spot Jake had entered the trees, where he had kept running straight, as much as I could tell. "And we can't let it happen"

**X3 Aurora Ray Falls X3**

"I guess… I should probably go in now. My mother will be wondering where I am" I sighed. We'd been sitting in front of my house for a good twenty minutes. I was leaning on Colin's shoulder and he had slung his arm around me.

As if you cue, my cell phone started ringing. "Come on" I urged him, "Come in with me. My mother doesn't bite" I teased. I saw a look of shock flash across his face at my choice of words, but when I looked again, it was gone.

"Let's go" He agreed, kissing my cheek as he slipped out of the car to get my things.

I grabbed my purse and a few of the bags from the back and brought them up to the door.

"Mom, I'm home!" I called as I stepped into the house.

"And where have you been young lady?"

I stopped dead in my tracks. It was not my mother who spoke to me, but my father. The man who was supposed to be over-sea's for another three months.

"Ray – I've got your bags." Colin followed me in the house, un-aware of the scene that was taking place in the front room.

"I asked you where you were Aurora" My father's hand was tight around my arm, his face an inch from mine, no matter how I tried to recoil.

"Mom knew! I was over at a friend's house. Dad – you're hurting me!" I felt tears form in my eyes as the pain in my arm intensified.

"Ray?" I could see him in my peripheral vision. I turned my head, like a child. If I couldn't see him – he couldn't see me.

"Aurora! You know you're not aloud to stay over night! And who in hell is that?" my father jabbed the air in Colin's direction. "you're boyfriend? Bull." He turned back to me. "You know you're not allowed to BREATH unless I give you my permission!" he raised his and, and I winced. He was going to hit me again.

I could feel the displaced air as he began his strike, but it never landed. I opened my eyes, to see Colin standing in front of me, my father's arm straining against his grasp. "Child abuse is illegal" his tone was icy. "If I ever see you touch Ray again, you'll pray you're life was over, because I'm going to make it hell for you" He swore, throwing my father's arm back with such force that he stumbled. "Ray" he turned to me, "get your things. You're moving in with us." He took my hand and gently lead me up the stairs to my room, where he moved around, gathering the things I would need, before he sent someone back for the rest.

I was still in shock as he brought me to his car, where my bags were piled into the back again, and he drove back towards his home.

"Alice?" he pulled out a small silver cell phone, "She's coming back. Tell Esme and Carlisle for me, please" he added as he hung up the phone.

* * *

A/N: Ok, well… I didn't see that coming. It was going to end back when they left the Cullen's, but Ray didn't seem to like that ending. So, here it is!!

Please R&R. I like writing this, but, if no one's reading it, I'm not sure there's much point to it.

Also, let me know if you have or have not read Breaking Dawn yet, as it will influence what happens in the next chapters.

See you in chapter 6!!

**X3 Emmy X3 **


	6. Chapter 6: Truth and Lies

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse or any of its characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer.

I know, I know, _finally_Emmy has updated again!! I hope you'll accept my most sincere apologies. I was going to make this chapter much longer, however... I didn't. It felt like a good place to end this chapter.

I'm hoping to get things up much quicker in the future, but I don't want to make any false promises. I know where the story is going – for a few more chapters atleast, but after that, I'm waiting to see what Ray wants to do with herself.

I hope you enjoy!!

Thanks for all your patience.

**X3 Emmy X3**

* * *

**Recap:: **_I could feel the displaced air as he began his strike, but it never landed. I opened my eyes, to see Colin standing in front of me, my father's arm straining against his grasp. "Child abuse is illegal" his tone was icy. "If I ever see you touch Ray again, you'll pray you're life was over, because I'm going to make it hell for you" He swore, throwing my father's arm back with such force that he stumbled. "Ray" he turned to me, "get your things. You're moving in with us." He took my hand and gently lead me up the stairs to my room, where he moved around, gathering the things I would need, before he sent someone back for the rest. _

_I was still in shock as he brought me to his car, where my bags were piled into the back again, and he drove back towards his home. _

_"Alice?" he pulled out a small silver cell phone, "She's coming back. Tell Esme and Carlisle for me, please" he added as he hung up the phone. _

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Truth and Lies**

"Colin" I managed, finally overcoming my shock. "What are you doing? Why are you doing this?"  
"I'm picking up Esme, then we're going to the police station for some papers." He explained, sliding into the long driveway.

"Papers?! I'm not some _dog_ you know" I huffed, crossing my arms in defiance.

"I know. But I can't let you stay there. Carlisle should be home. I'll ask him to get your mother. We'll need her signature to make this legal." He sighed. "Ray," he had parked the car, and now turned to me, "Ray, will you move in with us? Please? For your safety, and my sanity?"

"Yes Colin, I'd love to" I giggled. To my own ears, it sounded as though I was accepting a marriage proposal, not an invitation to move in with my boyfriend's family.

"Can you wait here a moment? I want to talk to Esme and Carlisle quickly, before we get going."

"Sure. I'm sure you've got some things to work out. I won't interrupt" I promised.

"Thanks" he smiled, and I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Luck" I smiled, letting him go. I watched him jog up to the house and in the door, before settling back in my seat.

"Boo!"

I jumped and looked at the looming figure in my window.

"Jake!" I exclaimed, my hand pressed over my heart.

"Back so soon beautiful?" he teased me.

"Back for good. Miss me?" I flirted back

"I was worried I wouldn't see you again." He said seriously, 'you never know when it comes o them."

"The Cullens?"

"And their lot" he growled.

"Jacob – what are you talking about?" I was baffled.

"Ray – they aren't what you think they are!" he swore, his tone hushed, "I didn't call Colin" he used the name like a swear word, "'fang boy' for no reason. And they're all the same. Think about it." He finished before slipping away.

Half a second later, Colin opened the door and glared at the spot Jacob has been standing, almost as if he knew.

But, he couldn't…

I let out a sigh of relief as Esme and another blond man – who I assumed was Carlisle, stepped out behind him.

As Esme and Colin came my way, Carlisle disappeared into one of the front garage buildings, and emerged at the wheel of his Mercedes a few moments later.

"Carlisle is going to pick up your mother. They'll meet us at the station" Colin reminded me as he and Esme joined me in the car.

"He'll be able to get your mother without any problems" Esme assured me, laying her hand just below the new purple bruise on my arm.

"thank you, for everything. Especially this" I placed my hand over hers, slightly surprised by the cold temperature of her skin, but saying nothing.

The first thing my mother did when I saw her was hug me. As I returned the hug, I could feel the chalky makeup caking her skin, and was sure that both it and her fresh, long-sleeved blouse hid blossoming bruises like the one I had just sown the police chief.

"Aurora, I am so sorry!" my mother sobbed into my shoulder, 'for all of this, all these years… can you forgive me? I never should have let him do that…" she broke off into heaving sobs. "I want the best for you, and I think living with Dr. Cullen's family is the best I can give you. I'll visit, and so can you – when he's not home."

"Mom, thank you!" I hugged her back. "Why though – why didn't you leave him?" I demanded.

"for you, mostly. I thought a whole family was better than half of one… I'm sorry. I was wrong. But even if I do leave him, I can't give you the life you desire." She gave me a watery smile.

"excuse me, Mrs. Falls?" he man who had examined my arm interrupted. "I have the adoption forms ready. All we need is your signature, and those of Dr. and Mrs. Cullen, and then your daughter will be a legal member of the Cullen family.

"We've also prepared a restraining order against Christopher Falls. He faces jail time for physical abuse. Dr. Cullen, if you so wish, he can be pressed to provide child support until Aurora is 18.

"Miss Falls, all accounts in your name, as well as those your mother has indicated, have been closed to your parents. They can still make deposits into the accounts, but they cannot otherwise touch them." He informed us.

"Thank you" my mother smiled up at him.

"my pleasure Mrs. Falls. Should either of you ever require any assistance, please do not hesitate to contact us." He nodded gravely before handing out the form that required our signatures.

After sifting through all of the paper work, Colin offered to take my mother and me to lunch, while Carlisle and Esme excused themselves with any number of reasons.

My mother was quick to accept the proposal, eager to find out why the 'handsome young man' had been glued to my hip for the entire ordeal.

The drive to the restaurant was short, but it was still long enough for me to mill over what Jacob had said earlier. Something about Bella's reaction to him calling Colin 'Fang Boy' – I knew it was not a reaction to the phone number tucked into my pocket – had really bothered me. It had reminded me something of genuine horror.

I vowed to ask Colin about it after lunch.

"Colin, I wont ask you to pay for us" my mother objected when Colin handed a credit card to the waiter, "not after all you've done for us – for Aurora – already. It doesn't feel right."

"Mrs. Falls," Colin smiled, leaving the waiter with his card, "I've torn your daughter from your home, and your family apart on my own selfish whims, I owe you. Besides, Carlisle insisted we cover _all_ expenses. That includes lunch." My mother backed down

"I guess I can't argue with your father, can I?" she gave a wry smile, "be sure to thank him for me Colin," she turned to me, "you to Aurora."

"I will mother," I assured her with a hug. "Thank you" I said sincerely.

"you're welcome" she said with Colin signed for his card. "just remember, I'll be wiring money into your account, don't let them pay for everything."

"I'll do my best" I promised, recalling the previous day's shopping experience with a smile.

"alright," she turned back to Colin. "thank you very much for lunch Colin, for everything. Take care of my daughter. I'm sure I'll see you around."

"Please, let me drive you home." Colin insisted.

"I need the fresh air," my mother refused politely, "thank you though."

"Alright," Colin relented, "Carlisle will be by with Emmett and Jasper to collect Ray's things." He reminded my mother as she left.

"I'll keep an eye out for them" she promised.

"Colin…" I said hesitantly a few minutes later, "my car – it's still at _his_ house" I grumbled, referring to my father.

"We'll get you a new car." Colin promised, "your Altima was getting old."

I sighed. There goes my baby. "He's probably sold it by now," I sighed, submitting.

"I've got the perfect car in mind. How do you feel about a convertible?" he asked as his Peugot purred to life.

"Colin – this is CANADA" I reminded him with a chuckle. "We live in igloos and drive dog sleds" we both laughed at the age-old misconception.

"Either way," I recovered, isn't a convertible a little… I don't know, _impractical_??"

"of course not." He assured me, "but if you don't like it, I could get you a Lamborghini. How does a Gallardo Superleggra sound?

"Fast and expensive," I grumbled in reply.

"Jag not looking so impractical?" he teased.

"No" I admitted with a sigh, "besides, if Rosalie drives a convertible, how bad can it be?" I consented.

We drove in silence for a while, before I gathered the courage to ask Colin, "what did Jacob mean when he called you 'fang boy'?"

"I don't know" his answer came quickly – nervously.

"Really? Bacause Jake said there was a reason for it…" I watched his statuesque profile with apprehension, but nothing changed.

"Did he?" Colin's hands tightened ever so slightly on the steering wheel, and a low grumble rolled from his throat.

"and some of the things about you – some of the things you do, they seem so… unrealistic." I finished lamely

"Like what?"

"Your skin, your eyes – the colour is so strange. And your so cold… physically I mean" I added hastily, "and… and… I don't know." I threw my hands up in frusteration.

"Ray" his tone was even again. "I promise I'll make everything clear, just let me talk to the others. Try – desperately try – to _not_ think about it. For our sake?"

"Why?"

"I'll explain that too. Just trust me"

"I will, I promise. And I do – with my life" I added the last bit in a whisper.

"Thank you." He gave my hand a gentle squeeze. "I trust you. I know you can do it, I just need their okay on everything first."

"I understand, thank you" I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile in return.

"NO!" Rosalie's voice carried through from the next room. "I will not go through all that again!"

"Rose," Emmett's strong voice had a soft tone, "what would you do, what would you want to do, if one of us were in her position?"

The argument raged back and forth until Alice stepped up as the voice of reason. "Rose, it's no use, she's living here now."

Rosalie gasped. She must have missed the memo.

"She's bound to ask questions sooner or later.

"Besides, would you want her to o back to her father, or worse, _him_? Just think, either she gets abused, breaks Colin's heart, _or_ she finds out and joins us – like Bella."

I heard a murmur of agreement as they decided I was to learn their 'big secret' – whatever that was.

A moment later, Colin joined me again. "Ray, we've got a few free rooms, why don't you pick the one you like before – well, let's get you a room before anything, ok?" He was already showing me to one of the rooms.

One of the rooms on our tour was the rich, purple guest room I had occupied the night before. I was nearly sold on the rich colours and thick carpet alone. Untill he showed me 'my' room.

The walls were dusted different shades of teal, and the king-sized bed had a duvet that was black as pitch, and the pillows were teal and black, and the same teal was found in the sheets, while the same black was also found on the lush carpet. Most of the furniture was the same as the room I has been in just that morning, but was made of African Ebony and decorated with silver.

The main addition to the room would be found opposite to the northern, window covered wall: a desk.

"What do you think?" Colin asked, "this is the last room."

"I love it" I smiled, stretching out on one of the chez lounges by the window.

"Good," he smiled, "I thought you might."

"Now, back to business." I said, straightening, "I need to know the truth."

"And the lies," he added. "I'll explain, but you have to promise not to run away screaming."

"I promise."

"you were right – what you said before. My skin is much colder than yours, and the colour is wrong. It's the same with my eyes. But that is not all. My skin – our skin – is harder then diamonds. We don't eat. We don't sleep. I'm also strong, and fast – more than you can imagine. Ray, to put it simply – I'm not human."

I took a moment to digest it all, stunned. "the- then what are you?" I asked haltingly.

"Think Ray. Jake had his reasons."

Long minutes passed. "A – a _vampire_?" I finally managed to squeak.

He nodded slowly. "My parents were explorers. They had taken us – myself, and my brother and sister, to Alaska with them on an expedition. We were buried in an avalanche. When they found us, I was the only one still alive, albeit barely. Tanya and Kate took it upon themselves to change me.

"That was 1813."

Slow minutes passed as I worked to digest everything. "S-so," I gulped in apprehension, "why did you want me to move in – a midnight snack?"

His laugh at my response only startled me further. "No," he promised me. "We consider ourselves to be vegetarian. We won't touch human blood, instead, we only drink the blood of animals."

This made me feel better, but not 100% so. "how old are you?" I asked, hesitant again.

"I was changed when I was 18. I've been alive – in one way or another – on this earth for 223 years."

"Okay" I murmured to myself, unaware that he could hear every word that passed my lips. "Get a grip Ray. This is no big deal. Your boyfriend has been a vampire for 205 years. No big. He's not dangerous. He's not going to do anything -" I shrieked in surprise as I was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Colin, can we talk to Ray?" Bella chimed as Alice opened the door. "I thought a first-hand human/vampire relationship heart-to-heart was called for. She may understand better."

"And stop chanting" Alice advised. "He" she nodded in Colin's direction, "has been a vampire and a vegetarian longer than anyone other than Carlisle." She remarked, taking me by the hand and leading me from the room.

"Get a grip girl!" Alice chided once our trio had safely migrated to the room Alice and Jasper shared. "he's good – and safe. Besides, you've got a house of vampires bent on protecting you – and our secret."

"I was shocked when I found out too" Bella interjected, "I've been a vampire for like – all of ten years" she added, "I met Edward when I was still a human, and we fell in love" she added simply, a dreamy tone in her voice.

"It – it's just a tad overwhelming is all" I finished lamely. "I just need some time to digest it. Can I take a walk – explore the grounds?"

"Sure," Alice nodded, looking slightly apprehensive.

"Great!" I jumped up before she could say anything else. "See you then!" I called over my shoulder as I left.

* * *

Please R&R. I like writing this, but, if no one's reading it, I'm not sure there's much point to it.

See you in chapter 7!!

**X3 Emmy X3 **


End file.
